Et la Coupe de Feu
by Math'L
Summary: Drabbles. La quatrième année d'Harry a été pleine de rebondissements, il a assisté à une Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, participé au Tournoi des 3 sorciers contre son gré, vu la mort en face et perdu une partie de son innocence. Ce recueil, c'est un ensemble de drabbles venus au fur et à mesure du visionnage du film.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

**Note:****Bonjour !**

**Je n'ai aucune excuse, ce texte est écrit et corrigé depuis un bout de temps et j'ai juste oublié … Navrée ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez ! **

**Rappel : ce recueil est un ensemble de petits textes, écrits au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'Harry Potter 4.**

**Merci à Piccolina Sandra pour sa correction ! **

**Merci à Triskelle Sparrow, , Chl007, Nanouka et LouuAF pour leurs reviews sur le recueil sur le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Je crois que j'ai oublié de répondre à certains d'entre vous. Je suis impardonnable. **

**oOo**

Hermione et Harry étaient toujours impressionnés par la magie. Il suffisait de regarder comment une simple tente pouvait devenir une maison de 3 mètres de hauteur, les stades et les farces et attrapes.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'ils étaient heureux et se sentaient chanceux d'appartenir à ce monde.

Bien sûr, la suite des événements leur fera toujours se demander ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie s'ils avaient appartenu seulement au monde des Moldus.

**oOo**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! :)**

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math' **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

**Note:****Bonjour !**

**Je n'ai aucune excuse, ce texte est écrit et corrigé depuis un bout de temps et j'ai juste oublié … Navrée ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez ! **

**Rappel : ce recueil est un ensemble de petits textes, écrits au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'Harry Potter 4.**

**Merci à Piccolina Sandra pour sa correction ! **

**oOo**

Bien des années plus tard, quand le monde redevint joyeux et que les peines s'étaient un peu amoindries, la 423e coupe du monde de Quidditch fût organisée. L'Angleterre, grâce à une Ginevra Weasley-Potter au top de sa forme se qualifia en gagnant en demi-finale contre une Allemagne vindicative.

Georges était très fier de son pays et surtout, de sa petite sœur. Mais il ressentit une joie encore plus importante quand on lui demanda de créer les feux d'artifices d'ouverture du match. C'était une reconnaissance du monde sorcier pour son talent, leur talents à Fred et lui.

**oOo**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! :)**

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math' **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

**Note:****Bonjour !**

**Je n'ai aucune excuse, ce texte est écrit et corrigé depuis un bout de temps et j'ai juste oublié … Navrée ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez ! **

**Rappel : ce recueil est un ensemble de petits textes, écrits au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'Harry Potter 4.**

**Merci à Piccolina Sandra pour sa correction ! **

**oOo**

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse vraiment qualifier Poudlard d'endroit le plus sûr du monde, pointa Ginny, en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione. Elle énuméra en comptant sur ses doigts : un étage interdit avec un chien à 3 têtes, un basilic dans les tuyaux, des hyppogriffes, le tournoi des 3 sorciers et son lot d'épreuves, la Forêt Interdite pleine de bêtes dangereuses et géantes.

Harry, Hermione et Ron rigolèrent. Le brun répondit :

\- Ça signifie qu'on ne doit pas mettre nos enfants à Poudlard ? Dit-il en se levant, lui embrassant le front et en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

\- T'es bête ! Ils iront à Poudlard ! Mais je propose qu'on les y envoie avec une armure !

Les éclats de rire fendirent l'air. C'est le temps du bonheur tant espéré.

**oOo**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! :)**

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math' **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

**Note:****Bonjour !**

**Je n'ai aucune excuse, ce texte est écrit et corrigé depuis un bout de temps et j'ai juste oublié … Navrée ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez ! **

**Rappel : ce recueil est un ensemble de petits textes, écrits au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'Harry Potter 4.**

**Merci à Piccolina Sandra pour sa correction ! **

**oOo**

Harry était fatigué.

Il voulait une vie normale. Avec des parents normaux, des amis, rentrer chez lui pendant les vacances et fêter son anniversaire. Il voulait se disputer avec sa mère, se confier à son père.

Il n'avait pas demandé à être le héros d'un monde, devoir tuer le grand méchant et être littéralement un aimant à emmerdes et à dangers.

Si seulement Ron pouvait comprendre ça !

**oOo**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! :)**

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math' **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

**Note:****Bonjour !**

**Je n'ai aucune excuse, ce texte est écrit et corrigé depuis un bout de temps et j'ai juste oublié … Navrée ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez ! **

**Rappel : ce recueil est un ensemble de petits textes, écrits au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'Harry Potter 4.**

**Merci à Piccolina Sandra pour sa correction ! **

**oOo**

Bien sûr, Minerva, en tant qu'enseignante et directrice de maison ne pouvait pas accepter que l'on transforme des étudiants en fouine.

Mais honnêtement, voir le fils Malefoy descendre de son piédestal était très bon pour son humeur.

**oOo**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! :)**

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math' **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

**Note:****Bonjour !**

**Je n'ai aucune excuse, ce texte est écrit et corrigé depuis un bout de temps et j'ai juste oublié … Navrée ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez ! **

**Rappel : ce recueil est un ensemble de petits textes, écrits au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'Harry Potter 4.**

**Merci à Piccolina Sandra pour sa correction ! **

**oOo**

Hermione essayait d'être calme, de toujours voir le bon côté des choses. Elle avait découvert la haine en 4e année. Malefoy était un crétin mais un enfant. Son éducation était la cause de son abrutissement.

Mais Rita Skeeter, quelle était son excuse ?

Son comportement était déplacé auprès des champions, elle se disait journaliste mais ne racontait que des salades. Elle était une honte à son métier.

Hermione n'était pas quelqu'un de fourbe habituellement et faire du mal ne lui faisait vraiment pas de bien. Mais elle avait compris l'amour des Serpentard pour la manipulation lorsqu'elle avait fait chanter la blonde avec sa condition d'animagus.

**oOo**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! :)**

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math' **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

**Note:****Bonjour !**

**Je n'ai aucune excuse, ce texte est écrit et corrigé depuis un bout de temps et j'ai juste oublié … Navrée ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez ! **

**Rappel : ce recueil est un ensemble de petits textes, écrits au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'Harry Potter 4.**

**Merci à Piccolina Sandra pour sa correction ! **

**oOo**

Apprendre à danser dans une robe qui aurait pu appartenir à sa vieille tante, en compagnie de Minerva McGonnagall. Un cauchemar.

La seule chose qui égayait un peu le moral de Ronald, alors qu'il était en train de se regarder dans le miroir dans son horrible robe, c'était d'imaginer Severus Rogue apprendre à danser à ses ouailles.

**oOo**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! :)**

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math' **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

**Note:****Bonjour !**

**Je n'ai aucune excuse, ce texte est écrit et corrigé depuis un bout de temps et j'ai juste oublié … Navrée ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez ! **

**Rappel : ce recueil est un ensemble de petits textes, écrits au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'Harry Potter 4.**

**Merci à Piccolina Sandra pour sa correction ! **

**oOo**

Après, il avait réfléchi. Il aurait pu laisser Gabrielle Delacour dans l'eau. Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait laissé un étudiant se noyer dans le Lac Noir.

Mais sur le coup, la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé, c'est qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas laisser une enfant dans l'eau avec les sirènes. Qu'importe la compétition, la coupe ou le prestige. C'était son sens moral qui l'avait empêché de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière. Alors il s'était débattu contre les Sirènes pour pouvoir sauver la petite fille.

On avait loué son courage, sa morale. Lui ne pouvait que répondre qu'il n'y avait pas réfléchi.

**oOo**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! :)**

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math' **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

**Note:****Bonjour !**

**Je n'ai aucune excuse, ce texte est écrit et corrigé depuis un bout de temps et j'ai juste oublié … Navrée ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez ! **

**Rappel : ce recueil est un ensemble de petits textes, écrits au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'Harry Potter 4.**

**Merci à Piccolina Sandra pour sa correction ! **

**oOo**

_« C'est mon garçon ! Laissez-moi passer, c'est mon garçon ... »_

Le monde d'Amo Diggory s'était brisé ce jour-là. Devant le corps de son unique fils, alors que les larmes coulaient et qu'il hurlait. Il était incapable d'arrêter de crier. Le temps venait de s'arrêter et jamais il ne repartirait.

Amos Diggory venait de perdre son fils et jamais personne ne pourrait comprendre sa douleur. Il en voulait au monde entier.

Il en voulait à Harry Potter d'avoir survécu, à Albus d'avoir organisé ce tournoi, à Arthur d'avoir encore toute sa famille alors que lui avait perdu femme et fils.

Aujourd'hui aurait dû être un jour de fête, son fils aurait dû gagner le tournoi. Ou même perdre, pour ce qui l'intéressait. Il voulait juste le bonheur de Cédric. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une tombe.

**oOo**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! :)**

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math' **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

**Note:****Bonjour !**

**Je n'ai aucune excuse, ce texte est écrit et corrigé depuis un bout de temps et j'ai juste oublié … Navrée ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez ! **

**Rappel : ce recueil est un ensemble de petits textes, écrits au fur et à mesure du visionnage d'Harry Potter 4.**

**Merci à Piccolina Sandra pour sa correction ! **

**oOo**

Harry regardait ses camarades de classe, ceux des autres écoles. Il leur enviait leur innocence, leur ignorance. Il savait qu'ils étaient à l'aube d'une grande bataille, de beaucoup de douleur.

Combien survivraient ? Combien mourraient ? Combien vivraient, traumatisés, en deuil, brisés ?

Harry les regardait et avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans en l'espace que quelques heures. Il espérait juste que pour eux, la prise de conscience serait retardée. Il leur souhaitait le bonheur tout en sachant que seul le malheur viendrait frapper à leur porte.

**oOo**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! :)**

**Potterement vôtre,**

**Math' **


End file.
